


They Win, We Lose

by Val_Creative



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Deepthroating, Dissociation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Fuck Or Die, Gentleness, Gun Violence, Hand & Finger Kink, Intimidation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Psychological Horror, Punishment, Regret, Threats, Trapped, Trauma, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Miss Burke corners Zeke and Casey at the high school when they're separated from the others.
Relationships: Casey Connor/Zeke Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	They Win, We Lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).

> Originally I was gonna do the Game of Thrones prompt from the list but I haven't rewatched The Faculty in ages. Loved it. Thank you to the mods for allowing me to participate in Naughty List 2019.

*

"Oh, Zeke…" Miss Burke's cherry-red fingernails scrape painfully over his chin. "Zeke, Zeke, Zeke…"

He's trapped in place, breathing hard and jerking out of her grasp. One of her arms loosely wraps to Zeke's middle. More of her long, red nails dig over his tee until Zeke can feel the pressure-edge. All of the strength she's holding back. Miss Burke — _whoever the fuck she is now_ — could disembowel him within seconds, and Zeke could absolutely nothing about it.

"Do you know how much _I fucking hate you_?" she whispers venomously, her cherry-sweet mouth puckering over Zeke's jaw.

Zeke shivers, involuntarily feeling his groin tighten. No perfume. Miss Burke only smells like mildewy, metallic water and something rotting.

"Feeling's mutual, Miss Burke."

A ominously rumbling laugh escapes her. She lets go of Zeke's chin, raking her hand possessively through his dark, gel-slicked hair. "You've been very naughty, Zekey-boy," Miss Burke whispers even more lowly, jamming her fingers into Zeke's mouth.

He gags, writhing and feeling her arm tightening, near-crushing. Zeke's tongue pushes rough against her first and middle finger. His throat spasms. Zeke finds himself choking helplessly, as she thrusts them in deeper. Saliva cascades out of his lips. In the background, Casey groans, waking up from a heap on the lab's glass-strewn floor, his temple visibly bleeding.

"And naughty boys deserve a _punishment_," Miss Burke announces, speaking more loudly, unjamming her fingers. She tosses Zeke forward. Her grin is nothing short of a cold, heartless predator, and Zeke hates that it only makes him harder.

"Fuck you," Casey mutters, glaring up at her.

"Hey," Zeke says, putting out a hand as if to shield the other teen from Miss Burke's maniacal focus. "Hey, don't. Go get help."

Her mouth stretches, revealing another dark, feral grin.

"You've got the general idea, Casey," she answers solemnly, but gazes pointedly at Zeke. "Only _you're_ the one getting fucked."

Zeke's mind takes too long to realize what she's talking about. His stomach roils. Casey stares between them, his brow furrowing at Miss Burke's hideous, laughing face and Zeke paling drastically. No. No, no fucking way.

"Do it, Zeke… or he dies like the pathetic little worm he is."

"I'm not a _FUCKING RAPIST_!" Zeke yells angrily, spittle flying out into the air.

She pulls out Zeke's gun from her back-waistband. He had hidden in his glove-compartment for emergencies, mostly for someone trying to rob his stashes or hardcore tweakers who couldn't say no when Zeke turned down their cash.

"Am I making myself clear?"

Casey's blue eyes widen.

"Zeke…" he murmurs.

"You're _sick_."

She fires the gun at the ceiling, causing both boys to flinch and scream out in terror.

"Up against the table, Casey. Bend over."

Zeke's heart pounds so, so fast. He doesn't look as Casey bites on his lower lip, not fully understanding what's going on, trembling on his feet and obeying. "Pants down right now," Miss Burke rasps, gleefully eyeing Casey's blue, worn jeans shifting open and yanking down his thighs. His featureless boxers left on. "That's it. Good. You're gonna stay just like that."

"And you—" she adds, more harshly, tossing Zeke one of his condoms. "—better remember that we practice safe sex at this school."

"_Crazy fuckin' bitch_—" Zeke leers.

Whether or not Miss Burke meant to, she gave him a packet of lubricant as well. Zeke doesn't have a goddamn idea how they are getting out of this—not with Strokes and Delilah and everyone else investigating the classrooms upstairs—there's not enough _time_. He could stall by talking and questioning her, but Zeke didn't anticipate a fucking _loaded gun_.

The nearer he steps to Casey, the more Zeke can feel himself shaking. This is wrong. So fucking _wrong_.

Red fluid gleams on Casey's temple. Part of his face mottled in severe bruising. Ever since Zeke knew him, Casey always had that permanent look of a kicked puppy dog. It's likely why he was such an easy target to the schoolyard bullies.

Zeke doesn't say anything, breaking raggedly. He tugs Casey's boxers, exposing him and witnessing the slightest grimace.

Casey lies there with his arms draped onto the lab-table. He lies there even as the sensation of cool, drippy lubricant touches him. Too hot, too tight for Zeke's fingers. He manages to finger him, listening to Miss Burke's heels clacking, and his own breathing going rapid, and Casey's whimpers. At some point, Zeke disassociates, coming back to reality for a loud howling and the tip of Zeke's condomed dick sinking past the ring of muscles, gradually filling up the other teen's hole.

"I_mm_-_muh_ sorry…" he mumbles, repeating it over and over. Zeke's eyes moisten. "I'm so _fuuuh_-fucking sorry…"

Miss Burke appears next to him, pressing the gun's barrel into his shoulder.

The wall. Zeke focuses on the wall in front of him, tuning out everything else until he dissociates again, gripping Casey's hips steadily and fucking him little by little.

"Did you just lose your virginity, sweetie?" she tuts over Casey gasping and scream-sobbing. "_Ohhhh_. Too bad."

While she's distracted, petting through Casey's sweaty, limp hair, Zeke finally regains himself and knocks the gun from her. His wrist lurches out. Miss Burke grabs for him, preparing to claw out his eyes, and it's more of a violent impulse—he fishes out one of his skat pens, knifing it through her left hand, watching in slow-mounting horror as she thrashes in her bubbling, foaming hysteria.

He doesn't notice Casey slumping onto the ground, wheezing and blacking out.

_ "Casey…" _

Zeke restrains himself from jumping over their teacher, to see if he's okay and hold him and drag him out of _this fucking nightmare_, as the rest of their group barges in. He's still standing, cock hanging out, looking quivery and traumatized.

"The fuck just happened?" Stan asks, dumbfounded.

No answer ever comes.

*


End file.
